


Sick Yuuta

by RoxasleVentus



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: BROTHERS KISSING DO NOT READ IF YOU DONT LIKE IT, Bbrothers kissing, Brother/Brother Incest, But he has Hinata so he is okay, Coughing, Feeling unwell, Fever, Hinata takes care of him, Implied/Referenced Incest, Incest, M/M, Poor Yuuta, Sibling Incest, Sick Character, Sick Yuuta, Sickfic, Sweat, Worried Hinata, brothers kissing, cute hinata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27311998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxasleVentus/pseuds/RoxasleVentus
Summary: (Generic title I know)Yuuta is sick, Hinata takes care of him.
Relationships: Aoi Hinata/Aoi Yuuta
Kudos: 20





	Sick Yuuta

Yuta sneezed for what must have been the millionth time that morning, groaning in frustration since he hated it whenever he sneezed, it hurt his nose and it always made his eyes water for some reason. He was currently lay under the thick blanket of his and Hinata’s shared bed, he had the quilt practically tucked completely under his chin while he himself had curled up into the tightest ball he could. 

Flus were the absolute worst. Especially when the damn thing lasted more than a week, he could thank his crappy immune system for that, well actually his immune system wasn’t that bad usually, just this time around it was taking a bit longer than he’d like for his body to fight off whatever infection he had come down with. 

  


“Hinata…” the boy mumbled under his breath, shivering his little booty off even with the sheets covering every inch of him. 

  


Hinata had insisted on staying home with Yuta but the younger urged the other to go to school, even if it was just to attend morning classes he still wanted Hinata to attend school whether he was sick or not. Hinata of course protested, tears and everything, but when Yuta had his mind set to something there was no changing it and so Hinata had gone to school with his shoulders slumped. Though the ginger declared he’d be back at the dorms by lunch to check up on Yuta, that was something the younger boy couldn’t complain about. 

  


That had been a good few hours ago now and Yuta was actually wishing for Hinata to hurry back, his body felt cold to the touch, his skin tacky and coated in many layers of sweat. It made him feel all gross, seriously it really did make him feel so gross. He’d definitely be getting a shower once Hinata got back, he’d have it so the elder had to take one with him, though he knew that would be something his brother would be willing to do no matter the day or time. The thought had him chuckling to himself. Bad mistake. The chuckle triggered a series of painful coughs to erupt from the back of his throat, each one made his entire form rattle and quake. 

  


“H- Hinata…” he wheezed out, trying to get the coughs to stop so he could get his breath back. His green eyes teared up from how much it hurt his already very sore throat, it worked him up all the more when he found he couldn’t get the coughs to stop right away. 

  


Yuta sat himself up, well he tried to at least. In the end he stayed lay on his side, gripping the sheets with a death like grip, his face scrunched up and bright red. He internally cried out for his big brother to come to his aid, hold him close and stay with him until it had stopped. 

  


“Yuta!” 

  


A pair of arms suddenly wrapped around him in a tight hold, lifting him up so he no longer lay on his side but instead rested against a firm chest. A pair of lips pressed themselves against the top of his head before the same pair of lips began speaking “Yuta, take deep breaths okay, you need to calm down so it will go away” Hinata spoke softly, pulling the other closer to himself so he could practically cradle him in his arms. 

  


Yuta gave a small nod. He did as he was told, took deep breaths as many times as he needed for that tightness in his chest to fade and the coughs to leave him alone. The entire time he clutched tightly onto the front of his brother’s shirt, his face still pretty much scrunched up while in the process of trying to get his breathing back to normal. 

Hinata mumbled sweet nothings into his ear, giving him things to focus on, things that he knew would help him through it. After a while Yuta was able to breathe somewhat normally again. 

  


“H… Hinata” he panted slightly, his eyes half open due to exhaustion. That coughing fit had pretty much zapped him of whatever amounts of energy he had left.

  


“I’m glad I came back when I did, you would have coughed to death if not” the elder smiled, keeping hold of his younger brother and carding his fingers through damp ginger strands. 

  


Yuta pouted, leaning into the press of those fingers against his scalp “Hush it, now can we go shower together I’m freezing” he huffed, burying his face into Hinata’s chest. 

  


Giggling at Yuta’s behaviour he hoisted them both up off the bed without a verbal reply, making a beeline for their bathroom and using his bottom to shut the door behind them. 

In no time at all the pair were stripped of their clothes and in the shower with the oldest holding the younger up, allowing him to lean on him as much as he felt he needed. Usually when they were in the shower it lead to acts so intimate they could not be openly discussed anywhere outside of the bathroom, but this time around sex was not on their minds at all, the only thought in Hinata’s mind was getting his brother better and Yuta pretty much thought the same thing about himself. The ginger haired male wanted to get better quickly so he could go back to attending school with Hinata since he did feel bad about making him go in all by himself. 

  


“Let’s get Yuta all nice and warmed up, then we’ll both get into bed and I’ll cuddle all the sickness away” Hinata stated with a giggle, in the midst of washing the other with both hands lathered in body wash. 

  


The younger couldn’t help but smile “sounds good to me” he mumbled tiredly, the poor boy having a hard time in keeping his eyes open. With the warmth of the water as well as those ever so familiar hands massaging over different areas of his body, it actually began lulling him to sleep. 

  


Hinata caught on quickly and let out a fond laugh. He was quick to get them both washed so he could turn the shower off and get them out. He dried Yuta off with the fluffiest towel they owned, then himself before finally scooping the boy up into his arms once more and walking them out of the bathroom to settle him down on their shared bed. Hinata really would have loved to at least change the sheets but it was obvious Yuta couldn’t keep himself awake, he just made a mental note to get them changed and cleaned later on. 

He settled himself down beside his mirror image, wrapped his arms around his slim frame holding him close like he had done earlier. 

  


“Sleep well Yuta~” he hummed softly, a small grin on his face as he lovingly pressed his lips to Yuta’s. 

  


Hinata stayed with his brother the entire time until Yuta was back to his usual cheerful self.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Hope you enjoyed the story.   
> Please leave a comment and Kudos.


End file.
